


The Three Jinchuuriki

by MajorAbigailWhitlock



Series: The Three Jinchuuriki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jinchuuriki!Abbi, Jinchuuriki!Hinata, Jinchuuriki!Sakura, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAbigailWhitlock/pseuds/MajorAbigailWhitlock
Summary: What if instead of just Kyuubi attaching Konaha and the Nibi and the Nanabi also attacked with him, and the Kyuubi still got sealed inside Naruto and the Nibi inside Sakura and Nanabi inside Hinata. See what awaits the three jinchuuriki in this story. Adopted from ice98 on FF.net.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What if instead of just Kyuubi attaching Konaha and the Nibi and the Nanabi also attacked with him, and the Kyuubi still got sealed inside Naruto and the Nibi inside Sakura and Nanabi inside Hinata. See what awaits the three jinchuuriki in this story.

**The Three Jinchuuriki**   
**Prologue**   
**~October 10th~**

"The Nibi, Nanabi, and Kyuubi... They're... They're almost upon the Village Gates! We can't hold them back any longer." yelled a bloodied Konaha Jonin while pointing at the three Bijuu approaching.

Meanwhile, standing above the main village gates was an old man who didn't look like much - some would think at first glance that he didn't belong on the battlefield. But right now he was the village's only hope at this horrible time. He was The Sandaime Hokage although he wasn't the current village leader anymore he was still one of the strongest shinobi inside the village. He took a puff of his pipe and exhaled a stream of smoke before setting it down. He moved his gaze on three Bijuu approaching while he started shouting orders to the nearly wiped out shinobi army around him.

"Calm yourselves! All we have to do is hold them back until the Yondaime's plan preparations are finished. Do not throw your lives away needlessly. These foes power is way beyond any of our understandings. ANBU try to push the beasts back away from the village and into the forest. We will need space for the Yondaime's Plan." The Sandaime ordered.

All the shinobi regained their hope and stability after receiving the Sandaime's orders. ANBU began throwing multiple elemental jutsus at the Bijuu over and over again though it didn't harm them it still got them to move about two miles back into a clearing.

**~Hospital~**

In one of the rooms, there is a mother who just finished giving birth to a healthy baby boy and a father taking care of two other children.

"Kushina-chan, I'm so sorry but this is the only way the Bijuu can be stopped from destroying the village and our friends." The father - a blond haired shinobi - said softly to the new mother and his wife.

"But why? Why does it have to be them Minato? They are just babies, so why does it have to be them? Do you not care for them? You know what will happen to them as they grow up." cried a very weak Kushina while she looked at the three children

"Mebuki and Hizashi trusted us with their daughters before they died fighting the fox and you decide to use them as containers for the Bijuu!" Kushina yelled at her husband.

She was a beautiful woman with red silky hair that flowed down to her lower back and eyes that shined blue like the ocean. She was strong physically and emotionally, but her personality told you she hates fighting and didn't understand why people chose violence over peace. Minato smiled down at his weeping wife.

"Because it has to be them, they are our only hope now, only they can control the Bijuu and I can't ask anyone else for their child and I can only hope Hizashi and Mebuki will understand why I'm about to do this." He leaned down kissed his wife's forehead and caressed her face as if trying to memorize every detail of it.

"I love you and forgive me Kushina." were his last words as he put on his signature cloak that had The Fourth Hokage written on the back as he turned and grabbed the kids, and disappeared in his signature yellow flash. When Minato disappeared along with the kids Kushina looked at the ceiling of the room and started feeling the after effects of giving birth and that was when she knew that she and Minato were going to die.

**~Forest~**

The Bijuu, getting sick of their games got ready to launch their most powerful and devastating attacks on the rest of the shinobi left until a huge puff of smoke covered the battlefield. When the smoke cleared it revealed the Yondaime Hokage on top of a giant toad.

"I'm sorry I'm late all of you... I got lost on the way here." the Yondaime stated with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head causing all the shinobi plus the demons and giant toad to sweat drop and/or do an anime fall.

"Now, everyone get away from here and get medical attention to anyone who needs it." Minato ordered now turning serious and taking command of the shinobi under him as he is their current hokage. The shinobi were hesitant to leave their leader to fight not only one or two but three demon lords but they reluctantly followed the Yondaime's orders leaving only him and Gamabunta to fight.

Minato looked to towards the Giant Nine-Tailed Fox, Two-Tailed Cat, and Four Winged-Three Tailed Horn Beetle, and then transported the three babies to alter for the sealing. Then went through a particular set of hand signs while Gamabunta held off the Bijuu for as long as he could. **(The hand sign series he did consisted of these hand signs Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, and then clap your hands.)** Just as he clapped his hands Gamabunta had to reverse summon back to Mount Myboku due to having low chakra and he started the jutsu.

" **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** " Minato shouted then used the reaper to cut each of the Bijuu's power in half then walked over to the kids and did the tiger hand seal, then said " **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** " while touching the blond haired baby stomach to seal the other half of the Kyuubi in him. Minato did the same for the purple haired baby with the Nanabi and the Nibi was sealed in the pink haired baby.

He then rashined them outside the village gates and summoned the Sandaime then said "Sarutobi... I need to ask you a favor." almost out of breath

"Yes Minato, what do you need?" Sarutobi asked Minato looked the old man in the eye

"I want you to do everything in your power to make sure Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan stay protected. You know how Danzo is when it comes to power and if they fall into his hands they would become emotionless drones to do his dirty work. They are outside the village in a clearing by the gate, take them back to Kushina and thanks old man for everything." he said before falling to the ground as his heart stopped beating.

The Sandaime called some ANBU to carry Minato's body back to the village as he shunshined towards the clearing and grabbed the children before heading back to the village ready to take the mantle of Hokage once again. As he walked through the village people could see three bundles in his arms but if one looked closely enough they would see that the bundles were actually babies and not just any babies the saviors of Konaha Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura. Not saying anything to anyone the Sandaime headed straight for the hospital room where Kushina was resting after the long birth quickly and knocked on the door.

...No Reply

He knocked again

...No Reply

Worried he opened the door only to see that Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina was dead the birth of Naruto being too hard on her and she couldn't last. With a solemn look in his eyes, Sarutobi walked out of the room with the kids still resting happily in his arms. He looked down at all three of them with a grandfatherly smile but frowned when he thought about the council and what they would try to do when they found out about this.

Boy was he about to go through hell.

 


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are attacked by the villagers and saved by two ANBU and the Hokage. When they leave to get food the kids find letters addressed to them.

**The Three Jinchuuriki**  
**~Letters~  
** **~8 Years Later, October 10th~**

Konohagakure has recovered from the attack eight years ago, but there is still a black mark on the village that wouldn't be forgotten for many years to come. While the village itself was holding up well the main problem was the amount of shinobi the village had left, most had died in the attack six years ago and the numbers are terribly low still.

Everyone who knew this fact was surprised that war hadn't broken out with the other hidden villages like Kumogakure for the Hyuuga’s Byakugan or Iwagakure for the lands and Kami knows that they would lose the war eventually if one started. So they were glad for whatever miracle that has kept war from breaking out... so far.

However, The Sandaime was getting really worried as the word of the Bijuu being sealed in Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata because there were countless assassination attempts on their lives and the Elders and council didn't help at all. 'Minato, Kushina, Mebuki, and Hizashi you would all be so disappointed in this village' Sarutobi thought as he sat behind his desk to do more of that damn paperwork.

**~In the dark streets of Konaha~**

Three six-year-old children could be spotted running through the moonlit streets of Konoha looking way beyond the point of exhaustion, yet still running because to them it would be fatal if the stopped seeing as they were running from something. The only boy had short blond hair as bright as the sun with whisker marks on his sun-kissed cheeks and big ocean blue eyes, one of the girls had bluish purple hair that was short in the back and had longer bangs that went to her chin with wide lilac tinted pale eyes, and the last child who was also a girl had bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. They were the saviors of the Hidden Leaf, their names were Uzumaki Naruto, Himatari Hinata, and Reiame Sakura (They are orphans so I changed their last names and shortened Naruto's)... But to the citizens and a good amount of shinobi of Konoha they were 'The Demons'. The kids wore nasty clothing that no one should be wearing, they smelled disgusting and they were barely held together because someone had ripped them to shreds.  
They turned a dark corner only to wish they hadn't because they met with a dead end which was the worst thing that could have happened. When they tried to run back the other way they were backed into the wall by the mob that was chasing them. This happened almost every day but the worst beating they get is every year on their birthday (Which they all shared the same birthday, October 10th), they didn't know why it happened every year, but all the adults start chasing them and always give them a major beating.

"You demons finally stopped running, eh!?" a man sneered.

"That's good, I was getting tired of chasing their asses." another agreed slurring his words because he was drunk and couldn’t talk properly.

"We'll take care of you demons, just like the Yondaime would have wanted." another stated.

The mob of shinobi and villagers alike slowly closed in on the three huddling jinchuuriki who were in the corner of the alley crying, hoping and praying that someone would save them this time.

"W-Why d-do you adults d-do this every year? W-W-We n-never did a-anything to you." Naruto cried.

"Humph, look the demons want mercy. How ironic you didn't show one drop of mercy when you were killing our families and destroying our village!" the first man growled out.  
  
The mob lost it after hearing about how their families were murdered and the village was almost reduced to rubble and started beating the living shit out of the children using anything within range that could seriously harm them – including kunai knives, pipes, hands, and feet. Though the kids were taking a beating, Naruto got the worst of it because he threw himself onto the girls to protect them more and took most of their beatings too. Right when the mob was about to deliver the final blow Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and in their place were rag-dolls much to their annoyance. They turned to see Naruto in the arms of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakura in arms of a dog masked A.N.B.U **(Kakashi)** , and Hinata in the arms of a cat-masked A.N.B.U. **(Neji)**.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing to these kids!" Sarutobi yelled releasing his K.I. on the mob making, most of them wet their pants.

"We were simply doing what The Yondaime would have done, Hokage-sama." stated one of the shinobi that were there.

"I see... I have told you multiple times in the past five years what would happen if you threatened these kids." Sarutobi stated, "A.N.B.U deal with them they have broken one of my laws too many times and I'm tired of it." Sarutobi ordered as five A.N.B.U showed up and did some hand signs  **(Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger)**  and said " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)** " and the mob lit with flames and screams. After the flames finished off the mob and the screaming stopped Sarutobi shunshined to his office with the assembled medical team following after. They only healed the major wounds knowing the Bijuu inside them would finish with healing their hosts.

Sarutobi dismissed the medical team but not before having a little chat with them about keeping their mouths shut about them being jinchuuriki. He then sat on the edge of the desk to wait for them to wake up. Fifteen minutes later, they woke up from their bloody encounter and sat up to look around finding they were in the Hokage's office. They looked around more to find Old Man Sarutobi smiling at them.

"Ah, you three finally woke up, you had me a little worried." Sarutobi stated with a grandfatherly smile and a worried look in his eye.

The three six-year-olds smiled "Y-You saved us again Ojii-sama, T-Thank you" Sakura said.

"Hai, also those men won't be bothering you guys again. Hmm, you must be hungry, how about some tea and dango?" he said softly.

Their stomachs almost roared at the mention of food and all three quickly nodded their heads, getting a small laugh from Sarutobi before he left to get the snacks.  
  
Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata decided to explore the office while they waited. While looking Sakura found a floorboard that stood out from the rest and moved it to reveal three scrolls with each of their names on each one and Sakura passed them out to the right person for them to read.

**~Letters~**

**~Sakura~**

_October 10th_

_To my little cherry blossom,_

_I am your mother Mebuki Haruno, I'm writing to you from my death bed._

_I'm sorry I can't be around to watch you grow up but I thought I could at least tell you about the Haruno Kekkei Genkai. Our Kekkei Genkai is a doujutsu called Genkaigan; it enables a Haruno to copy any other Kekkei Genkai or Jutsu._

_It usually doesn't activate until a Haruno is at the age of eight when it activates or shows up you will meet your Inner. Your Inner is basically another side of you, his/her job is to sort and store everything you copy in her own head and give you the right information when you need it._

_Your father's name was Kizashi Haruno._

_My time is running out, cherry blossom. If you ever need any help seek out my sister and her daughter, your aunt's name is Tsunade Senju and her daughter's name is Shizune Senju. If you can't locate them seek out my adopted brother-in-law Kakashi Hatake, he is your uncle._

_With Lots of Love,_   
_Mebuki Haruno  
P.S. You are not the last Haruno, you have a sister named Konan Reiame she lives in Amegakure with her boyfriend's Nagato Uzumaki and Yahiko Fuuma. You are to go to her if you can't locate your aunt._

Sakura fell to her knees sobbing until she felt a weird pull in her mind and eyes, she didn't notice it but her eyes glowed slightly blue. She felt something pull on her mind so she closed her eyes when she opened them she was in a dark blue room and she saw someone who looked like her walk over and holds her hand out.

**"Hello I'm your Inner, my name is Yuuki, you can now use your Kekkei Genkai and I will teach you how but for now wake up. Your friends need you."**  the person now identified as Yuuki, her Inner said.

Sakura woke up to see Hinata on the floor crying and Naruto reading his letter. Sakura stood up and walked over to Hinata then sat down only to pull Hinata to her side and pet her hair until she fell asleep.

**~Hinata~**

_October 10th_

_To my lovely daughter Hinata,_

_I am your father Hizashi Huuyga of the Branch Family. I am writing to you from my deathbed to tell you who your parents were and why we are gone._

_We died fighting the Bijuu and we left you in the care of our good friend The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._

_Your mother's name was Pandora Himatari-Huuyga; she was a kind-hearted soul who hated fighting and war. She was a medic-nin and she died a little after you were born trying to help with healing shinobi who were on the battlefield. She loved that you got my Byakugan and not her red eyes._

_I am the leader of the branch house because the clan leader is my twin brother. When I die your care goes to your older brother Neji, so when you get this letter search out your brother. Also if you ever get out of or escape the village take Neji with you so you will both stay free of the Huuyga Clans rein, he will protect you and anyone with you._

_Remember we will always love you and your brother._

_Good-bye Hinata-hime,_   
_Hizashi Huuyga_

Hinata collapsed onto the floor bawling her eyes out. A few minutes later she felt herself being pulled into someone's side; she looked through tear-stained eyes and found the person to be Sakura. As Sakura pet her hair she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~Naruto~**

_October 10th_

_To my son Naruto,_

_Your last name is Namikaze-Uzumaki. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze; I am your mother and the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze – who is your father._

_I don't have much time left, your birth was hard on me but never think that me dying was your fault. Your father died saving the village by sealing the three Bijuu inside you, Saku-chan, and Hina-chan. I know what the villagers will do to you kids and I'm sorry for not being there for you three. I love you very much Naru-kun._

_The Uzumaki Clan has a knack for sealing jutsus and as does the Namikaze. People in the Uzumaki Clan have a high chance of getting the Renningan so don't be afraid if you unlock it, if you do unlock it search out your cousin Nagato Uzumaki and his lovers Konan Reiame and Yahiko Fuuma they live in the main tower of Amegakure with Yahiko's brother Pein – who is the Amekage._

_The Namikaze Clan has a Kekkei Genkai Jutsu called The Flying Rashin Jutsu to learn it ask Old Man Sarutobi for 'The Namikaze Scroll'. If you ever need help seek out one of your godfathers. Their names are Jiraiya Senju, he is also Saku-chan's Uncle, and Iruka Hatake, he is married to Saku-chan's other Uncle._

_I'm running out of time; remember your father and I loved you very much._

_Good-bye, my son,_   
_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto rolled up the letter and walked over to Hinata and Sakura who were asleep, he re-situated them so they were lying on either side of him fast asleep as he dozed off himself but was still alert.

That was how Sarutobi found them when he walked in five minutes later. Naruto in the middle gripping both girls and a scroll like a lifeline, Hinata on his left side with one hand gripping a scroll held close to her chest and her other hand gripping one of Sakura's hands and Naruto's shirt like a lifeline also, and finally Sakura in the same position as Hinata just opposite.


	3. Meeting the Bijuu and Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet their respective Bijuu and convince the Hokage to let them leave the village with two escorts.

**  
** **The Three Jinchuuriki  
** **Meeting the Bijuu and Leaving the Village**

While the children were asleep Sarutobi put them down on the couch but unknown to him they weren't actually asleep. When Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata opened their eyes they were in an all-white room **(A/N: The mindscape where Kurama took Naruto to meet all the Bijuu and their jinchuuriki)** standing in front of the two-tailed cat, seven tailed horn beetle, and nine-tailed fox.

 _"So you have finally come, Naruto."_  the giant fox said but it was so loud all three of the kids covered their ears to block out the voice.  
  
Naruto was startled by the loud voice but gathered his courage to stand up to him. He stepped forward and pushed the girls behind him. He looked around trying to find an exit but found none, so he looked at the giant fox and said the right thing.

"H-hai where a-am I at and why are Saku-chan and Hina-chan here?" he asked barely stuttering.  
  
_"I will answer any questions you have, but the others have to meet their bijuu first."_  the fox answered as he said that Hinata disappeared with the seven tailed horn beetle and Sakura with the two-tailed cat and the room changed into his own mindscape.

 **With Naruto**  
  
Naruto panicked when the room changed to a reddish orange room with pipes running through it, but was strangely calmed when the fox spoke again.  
  
_"Now that they are gone I need you to answer me one question before I will answer any of yours."_  he said  
  
"Hai, what would you like to know?" Naruto asked losing his fear now that Sakura and Hinata left.  
  
_"Do you know who I am and how I came to be trapped here?"_  he asked him.  
  
"Hai, you are one of the bijuu that attacked my village and you were sealed inside me by my otou-san before he died. That is all I gathered from my Kaa-san's letter." Naruto explained.  
  
_"Hai, I am a bijuu. The demon nine tailed fox, Kurama. If you are wondering where you are at, you are in one of the places only a jinchuuriki can go. Now any questions?"_  he said/asked now identified as Kurama.  
  
"Hai, can you tell me why the villagers call Saku-chan, Hina-chan, and I demons and beat us up." Naruto asked timidly.  
  
The fox's face remained neutral but inwardly he was frowning.  _"Trust me, my little kit, you are very far from being a demon. I should know I'm the demon. You must understand that the villagers were not attacking you because they want to. It's because they can't get me while I'm sealed inside of you. So they think that by hurting you they will also hurt me. You are simply the punching bag for them, of course, if they weren't blinded by their hatred and sadness they would know that all they were doing was hurting an innocent child. Enough this talk, I would like to talk about training you. You will begin as soon as possible and the two other kits will be joining you as well. As soon as you get out of here you will need to go to the Hokage and ask him permission to leave the village for a long training trip, but do not mention I will be the one training you. If he asks just tell him you want to learn to defend yourself and technically you won't be lying."_  explained Kurama  
  
Naruto was listening intently to Kurama and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he heard he was going to be trained by The Great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama, but Naruto couldn't help but think something really fishy was going on.  
  
"How do I know you’re not trying to trick me? You've already tried to destroy the village! Also, you took my otou-san away from me, so how can I trust you?" asked Naruto  
  
Kurama's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at the boy  _"You dare accuse me of lying, especially to a human such as yourself. I have killed humans for stupider reasons than this!"_  he yelled causing Naruto to cover his ears.  
  
_"But why would I need to trick you? To escape and be free? If I could escape don't you think I would have done it by now? I could have influenced you mentally or physically but I had no inclination to. You have suffered enough by the hands or kunai of the villagers and shinobi. I didn't feel the need to do anything like I said before I respect your sacrifices and respect is very hard to get from a demon. I may have no proof that you can trust me aside from what I just told you, so it is up to you in whether you want my assistance or not."_  Kurama answered

Naruto stared at the giant fox as if trying to analyze it's words before he finally spoke: "I'll trust you, sensei."  
  
A low growl erupted from Kurama's throat. _"You have made the right choice. Now I think its time I tell you that I along with Chomei and Matatabi plan to teach you and your vixens our own demonic jutsus along with taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and even fuinjutsu."_  explained Kurama.  
  
Naruto's eyes went wide at everything the nine tailed fox just said. He had ideas going through his head at a hundred miles an hour. He never thought that something that has caused him and friends such misery could turn out to be a blessing.  
  
"Let’s do it." He said.  
  
Kurama chuckled  _"Alright when you get out of here ask the Hokage for permission to leave. I will be able to speak to you because of the connection we have Jinchuuriki to Bijuu... and gomenasai **(I am sorry)** Naruto."_  He said before Naruto disappeared from his mindscape and started waking up.

 **With Sakura**  
  
After she disappeared from Naruto and Hinata she looked around and saw that she was in a blue room covered in flames that didn't burn her.  
"H-hello is anyone there?" she called and the two-tailed cat came out of the flames to the left of her.  
  
_"Hello there Sakura, this is the world inside you that I live in. I am The_  
_Two-Tailed Cat Demon, Matatabi. All nine of us tailed beasts were created by the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths, sadly I am one of the only girls. I have two sisters and six brothers. Now do you have any questions, sukoshi kabu **(little cub)**?"_  the cat now identified as Matatabi spoke in a soothing motherly voice.  
  
"Just a couple, why are you inside me and why did you bring me here now?" she asked.  
  
_"To answer your first question, I am here because The Yondaime Hokage sealed me, Chomei, and Kurama inside you, Naruto, and Hinata. The reason we have brought all here now is to offer to train you for six years. So do you accept our offer? You will have the other cubs with_  
_you also."_  Matatabi explained.  
  
"Hai, I accept sensei but what will you teach us?" she asked  
  
_"You have made the right choice. Now, I along with Chomei and Kurama plan to teach you and the other cubs our own demonic jutsus along with taijutsu **(hand to hand combat)** ,kenjutsu **(sword combat)** , ninjutsu **(chakra techniques)** , genjutsu **(illusion techniques)** , and even fuinjutsu **(sealing techniques)**."_ explained Matatabi.  
  
_"Now when you wake up you will need to ask the Hokage for permission to leave the village to train abroad for a while. But do not mention that it will be my siblings and myself training you and your friends to be strong cubs. I'll notify you on where to go when you leave the gates. Sayōnara **(Goodbye)** , sukoshi kabu."_ she said as Sakura disappeared.

 **With Hinata**  
  
Hinata looked around and found herself to be in a green and yellow room with grass on the floor.  
  
"H-hello i-is a-a-anyone t-there?" she called out.  
  
_"Hello sukoshi hōka-han **(little firebug)** , please have confidence in yourself and stop stuttering."_ said a giant three tailed-four winged horn beetle   
  
_"My name is Chomei, I am the Seven-Tailed Horn Beetle."_  the beetle said now identified as Chomei.  
  
"H-hai Chomei, I'll try. Why am I here?" she asked.  
  
_"We – meaning Matatabi, Kurama, and I – decided to train you and your friends in the ninja way. Do you accept our offer, sukoshi hōka-han?"_  Chomei asked.  
  
"What would we do if I agree and how long would we be gone?" she asked.  
  
_"We would teach you our own demonic jutsus along with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even Fuinjutsu. You will need to go to the Hokage with the others and ask to leave the village to train. If he needs to assign you a Jonin or ANBU to go with you, ask for Neji Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake. They are your brother and Sakura's Uncle and both are some of the youngest ANBU in the village."_  explained Chomei.  
  
"Hai, I agree with you, sensei, I also know that Neji is my brother. I was told by my otou-san that if I leave the village I am to take him with me." she said.  
  
_"I'll contact you later Sayōnara, sukoshi hōka-han."_  Chomei said as Hinata disappeared.

 **Hokage's Office**  
  
"Ah, so you three have finally awoken." Sarutobi spoke causing Naruto to look around until he spotted Sakura and Hinata looking at him as if telling him 'we know what to do' with their eyes.  
  
Naruto turned back to the Hokage and gave him a huge foxy smile "Hai, Jiji-sama guess we got a little emotional, eh? Anyways we have a huge favor to ask of you." He said while walking towards Sakura and Hinata, then all three turned to Sarutobi with a serious expressions on their faces and bowed "Jiji-sama we wish to ask for permission to leave the village and train to become shinobi and so that we can be able to defend ourselves from attacks that would come from anyone." explained Naruto.  
  
To say Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement, although he did understand the children's reasoning. He looked at Naruto and the girls and could see the pure determination in their eyes. Knowing they weren't going to leave until they heard his reply he snapped his fingers and a dog masked ANBU appeared.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama." the ANBU said.

"Kakashi, I have an S-rank mission for you. I wish for you take these three out of the village and teach them the way of the shinobi." the Hokage said.  
  
"Ano, I have to request another ANBU also go with us." Hinata stated without stuttering which caused everyone to look at her surprised.  
  
"Well, who would you suggest go with you, Hinata-chan." Sarutobi asked her.

"My brother, Neji Hugya. I do believe he is ANBU. I have orders that if I leave the village I have to take him with me." she said.  
  
"Whose orders are those?" asked the ANBU now identified as Kakashi.  
  
"My father's. Now can Neji come with us?" she snapped getting impatient.  
  
"Hai." Sarutobi said snapping his fingers.  
  
An ANBU with a cat mask appeared beside Kakashi.

"Neji, you may remove your mask." Sarutobi said.  
  
Neji removed his mask and looked around till his eyes landed on Hinata.  
  
His eyes widened as he looked at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, why are my imouto and her friends here? I thought we agreed that she would not meet me till she graduated." He said.  
  
"Hai, well she found a letter from your father that said if she was to leave the village she must have you with her. She, Saku-chan, and Naru-kun wish to leave the village for training but I can't let them leave alone because of 'them'. I was going to send only Kakashi but Hina-chan requested you also go. So I am giving you an S-class mission, take them out of the village and oversee their training." explained Sarutobi.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji said then grabbed the kids, but before he could poof away Naruto asked Sarutobi for the Namikaze Scroll. The Hokage handed it to him before they poofed away with Kakashi.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this shit." he said before he started on his dreaded paperwork that he wished he could light on fire with a fire jutsu without getting in trouble.

 **~The children's apartment complex~**  
  
Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto appeared in front of a horrible looking apartment that looked like it would collapse at any moment with Kakashi showing up seconds later. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura turned to Neji and Kakashi once they got inside. Hinata ran up to Neji and hugged him while crying and saying nii-sama over and over.  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto and asked, "Should we tell them or not?"  
  
That was when Hinata walked over and told them what happened with her Bijuu "Aniki, Kakashi-san, can you come over here for a minute please?" Hinata asked.  
  
"What do you need, imouto-chan?" Neji asked walking over with Kakashi following.  
  
"You know we are Jinchuuriki, right?" she asked them in a whisper.  
  
They nodded "But how did ya'll know that you were jinchuuriki?" Kakashi asked back in a whisper also.  
  
"When we found our letters our bijuu thought it would be a good time to introduce themselves to us. They wanted to train us that is why we are leaving Konoha. I have the Nanabi, Chomei." she explained.  
  
Naruto picked up where she left off by saying "I have the Kyuubi, Kurama."  
  
Sakura then finished explaining by saying "And I have the Nibi, Matatabi. Also, she will tell us where to go when we get to the gates."  
  
"Hai, then we better leave." Neji said, both adults looking stunned.  
  
When they packed everything they needed they headed to the main gate. When they got there Sakura told everyone that they were heading to Amegakure. They are now walking into a new adventure and life.

 


	4. Amegakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives in Ame and introduces themselves.

**The Three Jinchuuriki**   
**Amegakure**

**Sakura's POV  
**  
Once we left the village I asked Matatabi where to go. ****  


**"Head to Amegakure, it’s in the east direction. You should get there in three days. When you get to the gate ask to see the Amekage, he will lead you to your sister."**  she told me.  
  
"Hai, Sensei." I said back "Guys, Matatabi-sensei just told me we need to head east to Amegakure and ask to see the Amekage. We should be there in three days. He should take us to my sister." I told everyone else out loud.  
  
"Hai, Saku-chan. What is your sister's name?" Naruto asked me changing course to head in the direction I said.  
  
"Konan Reiame, she lives with her boyfriend’s Nagato Uzumaki and Yahiko Fuuma." I answered.  
  
He turned around with a surprised face "What?! Nagato is my cousin!" he yelled.  
  
"Quiet. We are nearing the Hi no Kuni border. Get into the formation so we aren't caught off guard." Neji ordered and we got into the standard five-person squad formation with Kakashi in the front, Hinata in the middle, Naruto on his left side, him in the back, and me on his right. 

**Three Days Later**  
  
We finally got to the Amegakure gates and Kakashi showed them our Village Pass and shinobi details and asked for a meeting with the Amekage. They told us to get settled and someone would come to us with details for a meeting.  
  
Kakashi walked back over to us and said "Let's find a hotel for now." then he headed into the village with us following. We found a nice hotel, paid for a night, put our stuff in the room and then left to go shopping for ninja clothes and weapons with Neji while Kakashi stayed at the hotel.  
  
When we found a shop that looked decent enough we went inside to look around. I headed to the clothes first with Hinata.  
  
"Hina-chan, look at this!" I called when I found what I thought to be perfect for us. They were battle kimonos in dark purple and forest green. They had sky blue and dark red sashes respectfully. **(A/N: Think Temari in Shippuden)**  
  
"They're perfect, Saku-chan. But we should also get fishnet to cover some of our skin." She said as she headed to the shelf with all kinds and colors of fishnet and grabbed a few sets of standard black half and short sleeve undershirts. She also grabbed a few pairs of knee and shin-length leggings.  
  
As she finished I headed over to the shoes and grabbed two pairs of knee and shin-length combat boots in our sizes. When we paid, leaving them for the clerk to put our clan markings, we headed over to the boys to see what Naruto got.  
  
He ended up with a black and dark blue jumpsuit jacket with standard jonin style pants in black and a couple of long sleeved fishnet undershirts. He left his clothes with ours to get his clan spiral put on them.  
  
Neji still in his ANBU uniform sans mask took us across the street and bought six chuunin sets of kunai and senbon, giving each of two each.  
  
After we picked up our stuff and Neji grabbed some black travel cloaks we went back to the hotel to change before our meeting with the Amekage. I was finishing my hair, putting it up in a bun with two senbon when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Kakashi sent us a signal to hide while he answered the door with Neji behind him. It was an Ame ANBU telling us to come to the Kage building immediately, so we got our stuff and headed to the giant metal building. Neji had picked up Hinata and I climbed onto Kakashi's back while they and Naruto walked into the building.

**At the Kage building**  
 **Unknown POV**  
  
I was standing in the shadows while Pein was waiting for our guest to arrive while talking to his brother and his lovers.  
  
"Yahiko, who do you think they are? They came from Konaha." he asked.  
  
"Well, Konan-chan is originally from Konoha so it might be some–" Yahiko started to answer when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I guess we will find out now." Nagato whispered at the same time Pein called "Enter."  
  
When the door opened the first person was a young adult about 23 years old with a dog ANBU mask tied to his hip and the standard uniform on along with a cloth mask and his headband covering his face and eye. Holding onto his pant leg was a blonde in a dark blue and black jumpsuit at least from what I can see with a girl with long pink hair pulled up into a bun with two senbon and was wearing a forest green battle kimono was hanging off his back. Standing next to him was a boy about 11 years old with a cat ANBU mask at his hip holding another girl with bluish black hair that reached her shoulder blades in the back with long bangs wearing an outfit that matched the pink haired girls except hers was a dark purple color. All of the kids looked about 8 years old.  
  
I heard Konan gasp as the ANBU's crouched to let the girls down. The pink one moved beside her guard and the other grabbed her guard's pant leg. Konan got up and ran to the pink one but the ANBU stepped in front of her to shield the children.  
  
"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm an ANBU captain for Konohagakure." the dog ANBU introduced himself obviously the spokesperson of the group.  
  
"Hello Hatake-san, I am the Amekage, Fuuma Pein. This is my younger brother Fuuma Yahiko and his lovers Reiame Konan and Uzumaki Nagato." Pein said motioning to each person as he said their names.  
  
"The other ANBU is Hyuuga Neij, the bluish black haired girl is his imouto Hinata, the blond is Uzumaki Naruto my sort of nephew, and this is Haruno Sakura, my niece." Kakashi introduced in turn with his hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"I am looking for my sister, Konan Reiame." Sakura said  
  
"Konan?" Pein asked looking at the blue-haired woman. 

When Neji had moved she finished running to Sakura and hugged her.

"She is my imouto. I had taken our mother's maiden name when I left the village eight years ago. Kakashi was our father's adopted brother. His sensei couldn't adopt him because of the war so he asked my Jiji to do it for him." she told him while standing up with Sakura still in her arms.  
  
"Uzumaki-san, who are your parents?" Nagato decided to interrupt the little reunion.  
  
"My father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Otou-san was Kaka-ji's sensei." the Uzumaki said  
  
"So, you're my cousin." Nagato stated and the Uzumaki nodded.  
  
"I am really sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we need to talk, Papa." I said walking out of the shadows.  
  



	5. Meeting Abigail-hime and The Introduction Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fireflies, it belongs to Owl City

**The Three Jinchuuriki**   
**Meeting Princess Abigail and The Introduction Game**   
  
_**Previously on The Three Jinchuuriki- "I am really sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to talk, Papa." I said walking out of the shadows.-** _

**~Pein's POV~**  
  
"I am really sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to talk, Papa." I heard someone say from the shadows then I saw Abigail-hime walk forward.  
  
"Ano, Abbi-hime, my bullshit radar is going off the charts." Yahiko said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Urasai, Yahiko-baka!" She shouted  
  
"Nani ga anata ga Abigail-hime ga hitsuyōna nodesu?  **(What do you need Princess Abigail?)** " I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Anata wa mada sore o kanjite inai, karera wa kyūbinokitsune, Nanao hōnbītoru, soshite futatsu no o no neko no tame no hitobashira-ryokudesu. Tame, watashi wa jū-bi no sore o kanchi suru koto ga dekimasu. Korera no 3-ri no kodomo ga hoshī ka nanika ga hitsuyōdesu. Sore igai wa, watashi wa sugu ni modotte mura ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu. Matawa watashi wa, koko de papa o hokanohito o motte kuru koto ga dekimasu. **(Haven't you sensed it yet, they are the Jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Seven-Tailed Horn Beetle, and the Two-Tailed Cat. I can sense it because of the Ten-Tails. These three kids want or need something. Other than that I need to go back to the village soon. Or could I bring the others here, Papa?)** " she told me shrugging.  
  
"Hai, Abbi-hime. I'll ask them to explain. Hai, you can, Musume." I said then turned back to our guests.  
  
"This is Princess Abigail of Kagegakure and Amegakure. She is also my daughter. She is the Juubi chakra jinchuuriki and she has sensed that there are three other jinchuuriki in our presence. Care to explain yourselves." I told them while Abbi-hime went to sit down. Abbi-hime has long black and silver hair with the base black and her pigtails are a moonlight silver color reaching down to her calf’s. She has lightly tanned skin, narrow teal eyes, pouty lips, and a lean but lightly muscled build. She wears a light blue battle kimono that goes to her knees with a white sash; a fishnet undershirt that turns into fingerless gloves; black knee high lace up combat boots; and a ground length pitch black trench coat with a hood, that was down. She has piercings consisting of small rings up and down both ears. Her Kagegakure headband rests around her neck. She has three tattoos; the kanji for love on her left shoulder; the kanji for trust on her right inner wrist; and an Eye of Anubis on the back of her neck. Then she has six piercing besides her earrings. Snakebites in the shape of fangs, a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, a sapphire nose piercing, a skull and crossbones tongue piercing, and a belly button piercing with black and sapphire stars hanging down. She also has a black and blue katana on her back.  
  
The little blond boy stepped forward speaking for the small group. "Hai, we are jinchuuriki. I carry the Kyuubi, Hina-chan carries the Nanabi, and Saku-chan carries the Nibi. We did not come here for anything except to train and get help from Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, and Nagato with it. Sensei's told us to leave Konohagakure to travel and train ourselves." he explained with his head held high.  
  
I looked at Abbi-hime and she nodded telling me he told the truth.  
  
"Konan, Yahiko, Nagato will you help them?" I asked. Nagato nodded with Yahiko doing the same in his arms and Konan looked up from suffocating Sakura with hugs and cuddles and nodded.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying in Ame?" Abbi-hime asked politely  
  
"We are still unsure." Kakashi said shrugging.  
  
"Hai, we will get started after we show you where you will be staying." Nagato said letting go of Yahiko and standing up.  
  
Konan started walking away with Sakura still in her arms. Nagato wrapped an arm around Yahiko, kissed his cheek, and followed her. Neji picked Hinata up and went out the door next. Then Abbi-hime surprised me by walking over to Naruto picking him up with a smile and following Neji out the door talking to him with Kakashi behind them. I stayed in the room and let them do whatever.

**~Abigail's POV~**  
  
I got up after the cat ANBU picked up his imouto and the other walked over to grab Naruto until I waved him off and walked over to the blond standing there with a sad and lonely look on his face. I smiled at him which I never do and picked him up.  
  
"You're Naruto Namikaze, right?" I asked him walking after the ANBU that I can't remember the name of.  
  
"H-hai, how do you know my otou-san's last name?" he asked back.  
  
"My name is Abigail Storm Fuuma-Uchiha. I was in Konaha because my village was attacked and my papa and Nii-sama sent me and my baby sister off so I didn't get hurt. Minato Namikaze and his wife took care of us as a favor to my brother. Your eight, right?" I explained as we caught up with the others.  
  
"Hai, why did you leave Konoha?" he asked.  
  
"I was a jinchuuriki and the elders wanted me out of the village. My brother sent a message to get me because our home village was repaired. So I traveled back with Itachi Uchiha because we had formed an attachment and he came to stay with me after his brother was born and could become the heir. He also brought his two-year-old sister with him." I explained to the eight-year-old.  
  
"Cool!" he said in awe.  
  
"We are here." Konan stated from the front of the group walking into their house.  
  
I smiled down at Naruto and walked into the house. I put him down and told him to explore as I talked to the ANBU, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. He ran off with the other two kids as I walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Okay, come sit down so we can talk." I ordered them and Konan dragged her boys to sit down on the other couch knowing not to disobey me. But the ANBU decided to stand until I gave them my legendary death glare which I got from my Kaa-san.  
  
"Kōnan-chan, anata no dansei o seigyo shite kudasai. Watashi ga hanashite iru ma, sorera ga dete tsukuritakunai. Anata wa watashi no rūru o shitte iru. **(Konan-chan, please control your men. I do not want them making out while I am speaking. You know my rules.)** " I said while staring at Nagato and Yahiko who jumped apart when they heard what I said.  
  
"What are your rules?" the cat ANBU asked.  
  
"ANBU-san stay out of our conversation even if you understand me. I don't like most citizens of Konoha" I said glaring at him.  
  
"My name is Neji Hyuuga, not ANBU and if you don't like citizens of Konoha then why are you talking to Naruto-kun." he said glaring back.  
  
"Because he is a forced jinchuuriki and I know what he goes through plus they all need a mother figure in their life. Now SIT DOWN!" I explained losing my glare.  
  
"Fine, what do you want and can I ask some question?" he said sitting down on the floor with his arm crossed.  
  
"I want to ask questions about the kids and so long as they are reasonable." I said shrugging.  
  
"Now watch this." I said while smirking and looking at Konan.  
  
"NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI, HINATA HYUUGA, SAKURA HARUNO-REIAME! GET DOWN HERE, WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Konan and I yelled together  
The kids came running down the stairs saying "Nee-chan, Okaa-san you needed us?" over and over.  
  
"Konichiwa, my darlings, now we need some rules.  
  
1\. No running or jutsu’s in the house unless it is an emergency.  
  
2\. Ask politely for things.  
  
3\. No sweets before meals and only if you eat everything on your plate.  
  
If there is a need for more I will tell you. You have to be quiet because my toddler is constantly sleeping. Speaking of, let me go get him." I explained to them before running up to Eli’s room. I walked over to his crib and looked over his chubby face and soft black hair. I picked him up as he woke to show his dark blue eyes and kissed his cheeks.  
  
_'He reminds me of his father, Kami I miss him. I'll send a message to my brother to send him, Kage, Akuma, Emiko, Aya, and Bekah.'_ I thought walking downstairs. I stopped watching the scene before me.  
  
Naru, Nagato, and Yahiko were roughhousing on the floor. Kakashi was in an armchair reading his book. Neji and Hina were talking about their life on the love seat while Konan and Saku were cuddled on the couch.  
  
I went and sat in my chair before clearing my throat. "Okay here is what we are all going to do. We are going to go in a circle stating our names, ages, birthday, spouse's or crushes, favorite food, hobby, family, and our dream. Okay?" I asked as Naru, Nagato, and Yahiko sat up and they all nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. My name is Abigail Uchiha. I'm fifteen. My birthday is on March 21st. I'm married to Uchiha Itachi. My favorite foods are teriyaki chicken and dango. My hobbies are to learn new things and spend time with my family. I have my husband Itachi we have been together since I was ten, my 18-month-old son Elijah, my father Pein, my uncle Yahiko, my brother Alexander, my sister Rebekah, my adopted nephew Kagemaru, and my sort of nephew Akuma. My dream is to protect my precious people and help their dreams come true." I said with a lovely smile on my face as Eli plays with my hair

  
"This is my son, Elijah Matthew, and he is almost 18 months old. his birthday is on March 28th. I had him right after I turned 14." I said turning him around so they could see him then I motioned for Naru to come over as I saw him staring.  
  
I handed him Eli after showing him how to hold him. "Pass Eli around during the introductions, you can hold him during your turn." I said as Pein walked through the door looking surprised to see us still up before he sat on a chair between me and Saku. **(A/N: Seating goes like this to the left; Chair across from the entrance hall; Abigail and Elijah, Rug; Naruto, Nagato, and Yahiko, Chair; Kakashi, Love-seat; Neji and Hinata, Couch; Konan, Sakura, Chair; Pein all around a coffee table.)**  
  
"Papa, just watch and participate, please?" I pleaded pouting. He rolled his eyes but nodded.  
  
"You're up Naru-chan!" I cheered.  
  
Naru looked up from where he was playing with Eli and nodded.  
  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm eight. My birthday is on October 10th. I have a c-crush on H-Hina-chan. My favorite food is ramen. My hobby is playing pranks. My family right now is Abbi-kaa, Nagato-nii, Saku-chan, Konan-nee, Yahiko-nii, and Neji-nii. My dream is to my parents proud of me." He stated proudly before passing Eli to Nagato as everyone mentioned smiled.  
  
"My name is Nagato Uzumaki. I'm eighteen. My birthday is September 19th. I'm engaged to Konan and Yahiko. I love dango and rice cakes. My hobby is spending time with my loves. My family is my little sister Emiko, Naruto, Yahiko, Konan, and Pein. My dream is to rebuild my family." The redhead said distractedly while playing patty cake with Eli before he passed him to his ginger-haired lover.  
  
"My name is Yahiko Fuuma. I'm eighteen. My birthday is February 20th. It is obvious who I am with. I have a special love for dango. My hobbies are playing pranks, spending time with Nagato and Konan, and training. My family technically consists of me, Pein, Abbi, and Elijah. My dream is protecting my precious people." He smarted off while rocking Eli who was falling asleep again.  
  
"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm twenty-three. My birthday is September 15th. I have a husband named Iruka. I enjoy eggplant. I spend time with my husband and watching over the kids. My family is Konan, Iruka, Naruto and Sakura. My dream is to not let any more of my precious people die." He said taking Eli from Yahiko and helping Neji keep him stable while trying not to wake him up.  
  
"My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm eleven. My birthday is July 3rd. I don't like anyone right now. I don't have a favorite food and I don't have a lot of free time. Hinata is my family. My dream is to abolish the Caged Bird Seal all Branch members get at age three." He said staring at Eli before helping Hina hold him.  
  
"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm eight. My birthday is October 10th. I like Naru-kun. I love rice balls. My hobby is drawing. My family is Neji-nii, Saku-chan, and Abbi-kaa. My dream is to prove that the Biju can be good." She said passing the now asleep Eli to Konan.  
  
"My name is Konan Reiame. I'm eighteen. My birthday is the same as Yahiko's. I'm engaged to Yahiko and Nagato. I love any type of sweets. My hobby is origami. My family is Yahiko, Pein, Nagato, and Saku-chan. My dream is to be a mother." she said hugging Eli to her chest before passing him on to Saku.  
  
"My name is Sakura Haruno-Reiame. I'm eight. My birthday is the same as Hina-chan and Naru-kun. I love dango and sweet and sour chicken. My hobby is reading. Naru-kun, Hina-chan, Konan-nee, and Abbi-kaa are my family. My dream is to become a medic-nin rivaling Tsunade of the Sannin so I can make sure my precious people stay safe." She stated nodding to herself. Pein carefully grabbed Eli kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"My name is Pein Fuuma. I'm thirty-one. My birthday is May 2nd. I don't have a love interest. I love teriyaki chicken and sweet and spicy curry. My hobbies are training and spending time with my daughter and grandson. My family is Yahiko, Abigail, and Elijah. My dream is to restore Amegakure." He said before standing with Eli still in his arms as he goes upstairs. I also saw that Naru had fallen asleep so I stood and picked him up.  
  
"Now it's nine p.m. so we will take you up to your room and you will go to sleep." I said I walked to the stairs.  
  
"Neji-san grab Hina-chan. Konan you grab Saku-chan." I ordered.  
  
I walked up the stairs to the first room next to Eli's. It had a king size bed so all three of the kids should be able to sleep comfortably. I sat Naruto on the bed and kissed his forehead while tucking him in. I also did the same for the girls.  
  
When I was going to walk away Naruto grabbed my hand and asked me to sing them a lullaby. So I grabbed a chair and sung them a song my papa sang to me after mum died.  
****  
"You would not believe your eyes  
**If ten million fireflies**  
**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**  
**'Cause they'd fill the open air**  
**And leave teardrops everywhere**  
**You'd think me rude**  
**But I would just stand and stare**  
**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
**From ten thousand lightning bugs**  
**As they tried to teach me how to dance**  
**A foxtrot above my head**  
**A sock hop beneath my bed**  
**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**  
**(Thread, thread...)**  
**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**(When I fall asleep)**  
**Leave my door open just a crack**  
**(Please take me away from here)**  
**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**  
**(Please take me away from here)**  
**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**  
**(Please take me away from here)**  
**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**  
**(Ha-ha)**  
**To ten million fireflies**  
**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**  
**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**  
**(Said farewell)**  
**But I'll know where several are**  
**If my dreams get real bizarre**  
**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**  
**(Jar, jar, jar...)**  
**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**(When I fall asleep)**  
**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"**  
  
I smiled and said "Watashi no chīsana mono o oyasumi, watashi wa ashita o ai shimashou. **(Goodnight my little ones, I'll see you tomorrow.)** " walking out the door.

 


End file.
